Cuento de buenas noches
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Una noche tranquila, los dos criminales más peligrosos del mundo, una niña, la hora de dormir y el tan esperado cuento de todas las noches. Parent!mor, ballet!lock.
**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** Gudea.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo Scotland Yard.

Cuento: Las zapatillas rojas, por Hans Christian Andersen.

Advertencias: Parent!mor, ballet!lock y ooc, pero creo que se justifica.

Aclaraciones: 

Narración normal.

 _Cursiva: Narración del cuento Jim._

 ** _Cursiva y negritas: Narración del cuento Sebastian._**

 _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio Scotland Yard!_

o0o

La casa Moriarty-Moran, junto con todos sus tres habitantes, había estado relativamente tranquila toda la noche. Ambos habían vuelto de un trabajo que involucraba al primer ministro ruso a mitad de la tarde, le pagaron a la niñera que siempre cuidaba a Alex y Sebastian preparó la cena mientras Jim jugaba con la pequeña. Todo iba bastante bien hasta el momento en que Alex bajó corriendo de su cuarto poco antes de la hora de dormir, cuando Jim y Sebastian estaban cómodamente sentados en la sala viendo el siguiente capítulo de su serie en turno.

—Papi, ¿me lees un cuento?

A sus seis años de edad, Alexandra Moriarty era todo lo que se podía esperar de una niña como ella: imaginativa, dulce y curiosa como todo niño, pero también tenía ese lado Moriarty intelectual, manipulador y caprichoso que compartía con su papá, además, claro, de las tendencias criminales enseñadas por ambos de sus padres. Alex, la luz a los ojos de sus padres, le sonreía abiertamente a Jim, mostrando todos sus dientes –o la falta de dos de ellos–, usaba esa sonrisa que sabía siempre le conseguía lo que quería de parte de ambos hombres. El rostro de Jim se descompuso en una mueca y Sebastian ahogó una carcajada mientras ponía pausa a la televisión.

—No te preocupes, tesoro, si quieres yo te leo.

—¡No! —Su grito los sorprendió a ambos, la pequeña tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. —Quiero que sea papi… papá siempre me lee antes de dormir, pero papi nunca…

Alex bajó la vista y sus pequeños y adorables ojitos negros se llenaron de más lágrimas. Jim le puso una confortante mano en la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, ve a escoger un cuento. Lo leeré cuando estés lista para dormir. —Alex volvió a su alegría natural en medio milisegundo y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto chillando de emoción.

—Parece que tiene talento natural para la actuación —comentó Jim con una ceja alzada.

—Me pregunto de dónde lo habrá sacado. —Sebastian se mofó y Jim rodó los ojos con fastidio. Media hora después, la niña estaba acostada obedientemente en su cama y esperando con ansias el cuento. Jim ingresó al cuarto de su hija y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. A Sebastian, quien estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación y recargado en el marco de la puerta, no podía dejar de parecerle algo hilarante el ver al criminal más peligroso de Inglaterra sentado en una pequeña cama rosa infantil y rodeado de decoraciones de princesas, unicornios y hadas.

Jim pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos de su hija, quien cerró los ojos complacida ante la caricia, y con la otra mano tomó el libro previamente seleccionado de la mesa de noche. "Las zapatillas rojas".

—Muy bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí…

 _Había una vez un pequeño reino donde vivía una niña llamada Karen, su familia era tan pobre que no podía costearse ni un par de zapatos…_

Jim calló, enarcando las cejas con incredulidad y ojeó el pequeño libro por unos instantes ante la mirada atenta y expectante de la pequeña niña. Finalmente Jim cerró el libro y lo miró con odio para posteriormente arrojarlo al otro lado de la cama como si no fuera más que basura. Le sonrió a su hija.

—Linda, ¿qué te parece si cambiamos un poco el cuento? Te contaré algo inventado por mí.

Los ojos de Alex se encendieron y asintió furiosamente con la cabeza, demostrando así su entusiasmo por la idea. Desde la puerta Sebastian lo veía con incredulidad.

—¿Inventar un cuento? ¿Tú? ¿Te refieres a ésos que se supone que hiciste cuando te hiciste pasar por Richard Brook? —Jim lo miró con fastidio.

—No, tigre, y será mejor que te calles o te vayas si no quieres que te aviente el libro a la cara. —Alex rio al imaginarse la escena, Sebastian lo miró fingiendo estar herido y Jim le guiñó un ojo a la niña—. Aunque como a Alex aquí presente al parecer le parece una buena idea, quizás podría hacerlo de todos modos.

Jim se acomodó mejor en la cama, de frente a la pequeña y con una leve sonrisa que auguraba muchas aventuras.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy muy lejano, había un joven que vivía en una vieja cabaña de madera que se caía a pedazos cada vez que_ _el viento soplaba. El joven vivía tan sólo con su enferma madre, y con el dinero que ganaban no podían ni comprar un par de zapatos, por lo que el joven tenía los pies heridos. Lo que nadie sabía era que dicho joven tenía un sueño; quería ser bailarín, y cuando nadie lo veía iba hacia la colina y bailaba durante horas y horas sin parar, pero lo que más deseaba el joven era un par de zapatos con los que bailar._

 _Un día, una señora del pueblo cercano llamada Hudson lo vio y se compadeció de él, la señora se había encargado de que su esposo el zapatero muriera hacía años con ayuda del intrépido muchacho, así que en compensación, decidió hacerle unos zapatos. El joven los recibió el mismo día que su madre murió por su enfermedad._

—¿Cómo se llamaba el joven? —Jim sonrió.

—Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Qué bailaba?

—Ballet, principalmente.

—¿Por qué se murió la mamá?

—Tuberculosis.

 _Entonces, triste por la muerte de su madre, el joven se puso los zapatos nuevos y fue a bailar a la plaza del pueblo para olvidarse de todas sus tragedias. Bailó durante horas y horas hasta que se durmió del agotamiento, lo que Sherlock no sabía era que todo el tiempo otra persona la estuvo observando desde la distancia; un millonario llamado James._

—Como tú papi. —sonrió Alex.

—Exactamente.

 _James recogió al joven exhausto y lo subió a su carruaje. A James no le había pasado desapercibido el gran talento que tenía Sherlock para el baile, y como tenía un teatro ypropia compañía teatral y de baile, decidió llevarse al muchacho para contratarlo, James era una persona tan buena…_

Sebastian levantó una ceja y murmuró algo de ir por leche y galletas antes de abandonar la habitación, los otros dos escucharon sus pasos bajando por la escalera.

 _Cuando Sherlock despertó, quedó sorprendido y sumamente agradecido por la profunda amabilidad que había demostrado James hacia él, y aceptó su oferta de trabajo, convencido de que por fin su sueño se haría realidad. Holmes aprendió rápidamente todo lo que los bailarines más experimentados le enseñaron y pronto se convirtió en la estrella del teatro._

 _Poco después James descubrió que, además de tener un gran talento para el baile, Holmes era una persona muy inteligente, casi tanto como él, pero no más, nadie era más inteligente y asombroso que James. En su tiempo libre, Holmes resolvía asesinatos, crímenes y misterios que la incompetente policía no podía resolver, pero él sí podía gracias a su inteligencia. Lo que no sabía era que la persona detrás de todos esos crímenes era una araña…_

—¿Una araña? —preguntó Alex con sus ojitos iluminados de curiosidad.

—Así lo llamaban todos, porque James tenía una gran red criminal, y como él era el centro y creador de todo, era la araña.

—Ah…

 _Siguieron así por varios años, Sherlock bailando para James y él cometiendo crímenes que Sherlock resolvía. Sherlock nunca se enteró de la persona detrás de todos esos acontecimientos hasta varios años después, con la ayuda del Doctor Watson._

 _El Doctor Watson era una persona culta, amante del teatro, el baile y la literatura. Había vuelto de la guerra con un reino vecino y desde entonces vivía aburrido y con una sed de aventura y peligro que nada en la aburrida vida de ese reino podría proporcionarle; hasta que conoció a Sherlock. Watson asistió al teatro una noche de invierno a ver El lago de los cisnes, ballet que en ese momento se estaba representando en el teatro de James, e inmediatamente quedó enamorado del bailarín principal. Sherlock tenía tal gracia y talento que nadie quería apartar sus ojos de él, pero a John lo enamoró, y pronto se convirtió en el fan número uno de Sherlock, asistiendo a todos los bailes en los que él salía. Sherlock, siendo tan inteligente como era –o al menos como afirmaba ser–, se dio cuenta de que Watson siempre asistía a sus representaciones, y siempre estaba en primera fila. Una noche, cuando salió del teatro por la puerta de atrás después de la representación, se encontró con Watson esperándolo ahí._

 _—Eres asombroso —le dijo._

 _—Y tú quieres aventura, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?_

 _—¿Qué clase de aventura?_

 _—Has estado en la guerra, has visto demasiadas muertes para una vida. ¿Te gustaría ver más?_

 _—Oh Dios, sí._

En ese momento Sebastian volvió, masticando una galleta y con otras en un pequeño plato. Se sentó en la cama y Alex puso un pequeño dedito en sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio. Sebastian le ofreció una galleta en compensación, ella la aceptó gustosa.

 _Así fue como Sherlock y John se volvieron inseparables y juntos comenzaron a resolver los crímenes de la araña._

—No, espera, la araña no puede estar sola. —James lo miró mal.

—Claro que puede Bastian, el imperio es suyo después de todo.

—Pero la araña no hace el trabajo sucio, ¿o sí? Necesita a alguien que lo haga. —Jim rodó los ojos.

 ** _Lo que nadie sabía era que la araña siempre tenía a su lado a un endemoniadamente guapo…_**

 _Demonio. Sí, James había vendido su alma a un horrible demonio unos años atrás para que hiciera el trabajo sucio que requería toda su red, pero el demonio había acabado feliz con su vida en el mundo mortal y decidió no tomar el alma de James, además, habría sido imposible, porque él era demasiado bueno para que un simple demonio bueno para nada como ese le robara su alma._

 ** _Entonces el demonio y la araña comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Los dos llegaron a controlar a las personas más importantes de todos los reinos; desde el Rey Mycroft del reino donde vivían, hasta la reina Irene. Una vez James había intentado ganarse a la reina Molly de una manera un tanto… diferente y romántica. Pero la reina Molly lo rechazó, porque estaba enamorada del bailarín del teatro de James._**

A Jim le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo. Alex sonrió.

—¿Por qué la reina Molly lo rechazó?

—Porque era muy tonta, no sabe de lo que se perdió.

—Y además, James ya era del demonio, y por supuesto que el demonio no iba a compartir a su araña con una estúpida reina. —Jim lo miró mal.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Sebastian, o te arrancaré la lengua.

 _La verdad es que el demonio era algo… escaso_ _de conocimientos…_

Jim fingió toser mientras decía "idiota" entre dientes.

 _Incompetente y estorboso. James sólo lo tenía porque resultaba útil y era indetectable._

 ** _Era bastante bueno con su trabajo, más de lo que James estaría dispuesto a admitir._**

—¿Cómo se llamaba el demonio papi?

—No tenía un nombre, los demonios no tienen nombre, pero tenía apariencia de un tigre, así que lo podemos llamar así si quieres. —Alex asintió.

 _Pasaron algunos años después de que Sherlock conociera a John Watson, ambos comenzaban a sospechar que la persona detrás de todos esos crímenes era el mismo contratista de Sherlock, James, pero nunca pudieron probarlo. Un día, mientras estaban preparando el siguiente ballet llamado "Las zapatillas rojas", Sherlock anunció que dejaría el baile para irse con John y resolver crímenes juntos toda la vida. Por supuesto que James se negó, no iba a perder a su mejor bailarín sólo por un estúpido amor después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Holmes era un hipócrita y un desperdicio de oxígeno; James lo había sacado de la miseria y la monotonía, y así se lo pagaba… Sherlock amenazó a James con delatarlo con el rey Mycroft si no lo dejaba ir; había encontrado suficientes pruebas para demostrar que él era la persona detrás de todos los crímenes mayores en todos los reinos, y si no lo dejaba irse con John haría que todas las personas en todos los reinos lo supieran._

 _—Muy bien —anunció James después de pensarlo un poco—. Te dejaré ir con una única condición. Tienes que bailar en esta obra por una última vez, después de todo ya tenemos la publicidad y la representación es en dos semanas, no podría encontrar un nuevo bailarín en tan poco tiempo._

 ** _Sherlock aceptó. Pero James, siendo tan inteligente como era, no iba a dejar que las cosas salieran así, en un escenario donde él perdiera todo y otros ganaran. Entonces, llamó al guapo Tigre y le dio las zapatillas rojas que Sherlock estaba destinado a usar en su último baile._**

 ** _—Tigre, una vez más dependo de ti. Sálvame y ayúdame a arreglar todo esto._**

 ** _—Claro que sí, mi amor, por ti haría lo que sea._**

Jim bufó.

—El demonio es como tú, ¿no papá?

—Si te refieres a si haría todo por tu papi, sí, claro que sí. —Alex rio, Sebastian sonrió mirando a Jim de reojo y él fingió no darse por enterado.

 ** _Entonces, el inteligente demonio usó sus poderes demoniacos y hechizó las zapatillas rojas._**

 ** _—Cuando se ponga las zapatillas, no podrá dejar de bailar nunca. —James quedó encantado con el asombroso plan de El Tigre._**

 _El día de la presentación llegó y James le dio los zapatos a Sherlock, quien se los puso sin sospechar nada. John estaba sentado en primera fila como siempre, para ver el que sería el último baile de su prometido_ _. Sherlock bailó maravillosamente, pero cuando el telón se cerró se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de bailar, sus pies se movían solos y no lo obedecían. James se acercó a él y rio malévolamente._

 _—Ahora nunca podrás dejar de bailar, será tu castigo por dejarme a mí, quien te dio todo lo que tienes._

 _Sherlock salió bailando del teatro, sin poder detenerse o poder decidir a dónde iba, y bailó hacia las montañas. John se quedó esperando el momento en que su novio saliera del teatro, pero nunca lo hizo. Después de unas horas James se acercó a informarle que Sherlock efectivamente se había ido sin él, que había huido en un carruaje perteneciente al reino de la reina Irene, seguramente para casarse con ella, puesto que se sabía que Irene estaba enamorada del bailarín._

 ** _John se puso tan triste que salió corriendo hacia el bosque, llorando y gritando porque Sherlock lo había abandonado, sin enterarse nunca de que, cerca de ahí, Sherlock bailaba y bailaba sin parar con un único pensamiento en su mente: John._**

 ** _Fin._**

—¡No! Tiene que ser una historia de amor. —Alex se sentó en la cama y se metió en el espacio que había entre sus padres, quienes estaban sentados a cada lado de ella y en las orillas opuestas. Gateó y tomó el libro previamente arrojado por Jim a la orilla de la cama. —Aquí dice que la niña conoce a un apuesto príncipe que la salva de bailar por toda la eternidad.

Jim y Sebastian intercambiaron miradas sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Sí, pero… éste es un cuento diferente.

—Quiero una historia de amor y hadas. —Alex se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Sebastian suspiró.

—De acuerdo princesa, pero vuelve a la cama. —Alex volvió a acostarse obedientemente y Sebastian la tapó con la cobija.

 ** _Pero entonces, una hermosa princesa hada bajó del cielo hacia el bosque, donde John estaba llorando. La princesa Hada era hermosa, pequeña y con un hermoso vestido rosado lleno de brillos de colores._**

 ** _—No sufras más, caballero, que tu amado no te ha abandonado._**

 ** _—¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó John confundido._**

 ** _—Soy la princesa Hada_** ** _, y he venido a ayudarte. —El hada_** ** _sonrió benevolente. — Tu ser amado ha sido víctima de una terrible maldición de un demonio al servicio del humano al que llaman James._**

 ** _—¿Pero qué ha pasado? Dime, oh hada, dime._**

 ** _—Lo han hechizado para que no pueda dejar de bailar hasta morir. —John puso una expresión de dolor y tristeza absoluta._**

 ** _—Oh Sherlock… mi Sherlock…_**

 ** _—El guapo demonio cree que la maldición es irrompible, pero no sabe que hay una magia más grande que todas las maldiciones: el amor._**

Jim levantó una ceja, estupefacto, pero no dijo nada.

 ** _—¿El amor?_**

 ** _—Sí, un beso de verdadero amor puede romper cualquier maldición. Ve, y encuentra a tu amado, rompe el hechizo, está bailando sin parar en las montañas._**

 ** _John salió corriendo hacia las montañas como había indicado el hada. Salvaría a Sherlock, sin duda lo haría._**

 ** _Cuando llegó, Sherlock seguía bailando, pero al ver a John sonrió feliz de que llegaran a salvarlo._**

 ** _—¡John!_**

 ** _—¡Sherlock!_**

 ** _Ambos corrieron a los brazos del otro y sin esperar más se fundieron en un largo beso, las zapatillas se detuvieron y Sherlock dejó de bailar, pero incluso así no dejaron de besarse._**

 _—Me has decepcionado Tigre —le dijo James a su demonio en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido._

 _—Mis disculpas Milord, sé que no soy más que un incompetente y un bueno para nada._

—Pero el demonio es una buena persona… Y quiere mucho a James… —comentó Alex empezando a adormilarse. Sebastian sonrió en victoria.

 ** _—No, no tienes que disculparte, sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, pero esa hada se interpuso en nuestro camino._**

 _—No, milord, insisto, castígueme por mi incompetencia._

 _—Oh bueno, si tanto insistes…_

 ** _—Castígueme de una manera que no pueda olvidar, no sea suave, y que dure toda la noche. Hágame gritar._**

Jim fulminó con la mirada a Sebastian y le aventó una almohada en la cara, quien sonreía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Jim vocalizó sin hacer ningún sonido que se callara enfrente de Alex y Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

 **—** _Al calabozo entonces._

 _Y todos vivieron felices para siempre._

Ambos voltearon a ver a la pequeña, quien aparentemente ya llevaba un rato dormida y respiraba tranquilamente. Ambos le dieron un beso en la frente, apagaron la luz y abandonaron la habitación.

—Y bien, ¿todavía quieres ser castigado? —le preguntó Jim cruzado de brazos una vez estuvieron algo alejados del cuarto de su hija.

—Toda la noche, jefe.

o0o

So… ¿a alguien le pareció demasiado extraño?

Como ven, es un cuento, con la narración dividida entre Jim y Seb y todo eso, esa es la razón del ooc de Sherlock y John, porque realmente no creo que ambos se esfuercen mucho en mantener la personalidad de sus enemigos en un cuento para su hija.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
